


May the Gods Shine Down On Thee

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Retelling, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, mature content, through series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man fumbles upon Hercules and Iolaus. Somehow getting wrapped up in their journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man of Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing, save for my character Spencius (not to be associated with the character Spencius in Hercules on Trial). This will be a retelling, with some trailing off from the original story as well as some omissions (a few but nothing important). Starting Season 3. Mature and sexual content with warnings per chapter will be provided. Both F/M and M/M, and implied F/F.

Hours had passed since they slipped through Delphi, but the evening came upon them and food was to be gathered, and the fire prepared. Iolaus had been able to catch a few fish in the lake they decided to set up camp by, as Hercules found some fruit through the trees and bushes. The stars were shining brightly, the sounds of nature and the crackling of the firewood filling their ears as they ate. It had been a peaceful night.

“So, Herc,” Iolaus started, mouth half-full with meat, “are you sure you don’t want to come home? I’m sure Alcmene’s missing you.”

Hercules shook his head with a sigh, licking at his fingers, “It’s not about what I want, Iolaus. I miss my mother, too, but something’s telling me to head out East. We’ll part ways just after Boeotia, and you can tell my mother I’ll be home soon.”

Iolaus gave a shrug, “I just wanted to make sure you were sure, buddy.”

The demigod gave a chuckle, “Thanks.”

Suddenly, both men stilled. A startling noise that was upsetting the organic sounds of life catching their attention quickly. Then, it became louder, steady, like a drum. Foliage was being jostled, twigs snapping, and the two men rose to their feet, eyes settled on the amount of bush that obstructed their view; their bodies becoming tense and ready for what had been coming their way. In the blink of an eye, a figure burst from the leaves before tripping and falling onto its face with a loud groan. Hercules and Iolaus looked to each other momentarily before what was a young man sat up with a frantic look on his features.

The boy appeared to be just out of his teens, with dark curls that teased his ears and eyes a shade of chartreuse. Anxiously, he rose to his feet, covered in thick leather boots with straps that wrapped all the way around. Only one leg of his dark trousers was tucked in, while the other leg ended just above his right knee. He wore a vest, dark brown and front opened, but a dull green sleeve stitched onto the right shoulder of his vest. On his left wrist was a brass cuff, and on his neck a thick black collar, buckled, like a dog. His face was lean with little solid structure in his chin and cheeks, eyes narrow, and lips thin; muscle could barely be noticed by the eye.

Before either Hercules or Iolaus could ask anything of this young man, there was more noise, and his hair twirled as he looked back behind him fleetingly then back to the two heroes. His brows came together, his eyes shining with a watery layer as he begged in a quiet voice, “Please, let me hide.”

Hercules quickly jumped to action. Looking around, he spotted a nearby tree that was thick enough for him to hide behind. Without a word, the demigod grabbed hold of the dark-haired boy’s elbow and dragged him to the hiding place, whispering a command to stay put and Hercules was able to step back to his spot at the campfire just in time for three large brutes to waltz into the area. Typically, these men seemed unhygienic, weapons in hand from clubs to daggers, and one had such gnarled teeth Iolaus was surprised he had any left.

“Where’s the boy?” the one in the middle snarled, his scraggly brown hair in his beady little eyes; though one gouged out it seemed as a moderately sized scar crossed over it vertically.

“That way!” Iolaus jabbed a finger away from the escapee. “I hope you get him good, too!” he added with a growl and gestured to his meal. “The louse just barged over and tried to take my food! Sent him packing, I did!”

With a roll of his eyes, the apparent leader muttered to the other two to follow as they scurried into the direction in which Iolaus suggested. They waited, allowing minutes to roll by before Hercules deemed it safe.

“All right, you can come out now.”

**-**


	2. And, So We Shall

“Is it really safe?” the young man stepped out, head ducked cautiously as his eyes dashed about for any sight of those men.

“It is,” Hercules assured.

With one last quick look over, the hunted youth released a heavy sigh as he walked over to the two men who helped him. He stretched out a hand, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Hercules returned the gesture, his palm landing on the thin inside of the boy’s forearm as he attempted a smile, “It’s not a problem. Ah,” his blue eyes fell to Iolaus who subtly shrugged at the taller male before they went back to the dark-haired youth, “My name is…Hercules, and this is my friend, Iolaus.” He gestured to the blonde who gave a flick of his wrist as a wave.

“Oh,” round light green eyes became wide in realization. “My name is Spencius.”

“Spencius,” the demigod’s hands came upon his hips. “Could you tell us as to why those men were after you?”

Suddenly, the relieved young man became timid. His arms crossed in front of his chest and he shifted weight from one foot to the other, “Why does anybody chase after anybody? Have you seen Greece these days? People will run after anyone who looks at them funny.”

Iolaus snorted, “Well, that’s true in some parts.”

“I’m no thief, if that’s what you’re wondering. Especially not towards you two. If those guys caught me, they’d have…”

Hercules glanced over to Iolaus, again, who still wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. The brunette sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as spoke softly, “Well, Spencius, it’s getting late. Would you like to join us for dinner? Or, do you think you can make it back home safely?”

With a pitiful laugh, Spencius retorted, “Sorry. I don’t mean to intrude. I just don’t think I could stumble anywhere without running into those guys. I…don’t really have a place to stay, right now…”

Iolaus rose a brow, “Where are you from, Spencius?”

The young man shrugged, “Everywhere? I’ve never really had a set place to call home.”

“What about parents? How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-one, and I don’t have any parents. Don’t remember either of them.”

“No other family?” Hercules inquired.

“A sister,” was the reply, a little curt. “We were separated years ago, though. Just kids. Don’t even know if she’s still…”

As it was becoming obvious that these topics were a bit on the sensitive side to the youth, Iolaus sat down and gestured to both him and Hercules to follow, “How about we eat, sleep, and discuss this in the morning? Sound good?”

Spencius smiled at the blonde’s suggestion, stepping over to sit beside the fire and opposite of Iolaus, “Yeah, it does. Thank you.”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
